liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Bernie Sanders/@comment-790106-20180721095753
"Bernie Sanders lost to Hillary Clinton because feminists were more concerned with getting a woman into the White House than having a qualified candidate. Bernie Sanders lost to Identity Politics." '' *sigh* Really, people? I mean 'really? ''' I don't have several hours to waste getting into the ridiculous demonization of Hillary Clinton and how Bernie supporters bought wholesale into every one of the conspiracy theories created by the Republicans since the '90s (she's a frigid power hungry bitch, etc.), ignored all the work she's done throughout her career for women, children, the sick, and the poor, and tried to portray the maybe 5% difference in their positions as some kind of huge yawning gap. I won't go into the utopian cult of personality built up around Bernie that made him out to be a perfect savior with religious-like devotion, and how his supporters seemed to believe that if he were elected it would make all problems go away and usher in a Golden Age (I'm almost glad he didn't win just so I didn't have to see the blinding rage as his supporters turned on him for not being able to deliver on all the promises they believe he gauranteed them.) I won't go into detail about how most of Bernie's supporters didn't seem to understand how the US political system works, and that he wouldn't have been elected King and wouldn't have had anywhere near the power to change all the things they seemed to believe he could. I'll just leave it that Bernie is a lackluster politicain who has never been able to garner political support or enact any major policies. His supporters fell in love with a symbol of what they thought '''he was rather than what he actually is. He wouldn't have made a good president because he doesn't work well with others and alienates his fellow politicians, with a bad tendancy to act like a self-righteous old man who alienates people by preaching at and lecturing them instead of persuading them. He has good ideas but isn't at all good at implementing them, and is much better as an idea guy for an actual skilful politician like Hillary, who could take those good ideas and push them through as best she could (compromise is how politics works, we don't live in an autocracy where one person makes all the rules, and 75% of what we want is is better than 0%, to be built upon in the future. That's how a democracy works.) Instead, because so many Bernie supporters refused to vote for someone with 95% identical views so much that they either didn't vote at all, threw their votes away to the crackpot Jill Stein, or actually ''voted for Trump''' instead. And with Hillary winning the popular vote and only losing the Electoral College, all those thrown away votes ''could very easily have made all the difference and we wouldn't have Trump putting children in concentration camps. So, ya know... thanks for that.